Game Over
by MISSsweety63
Summary: [Inspired by SAW] When playing a game means exploiting one's fears and realising them before him for the sake of entertainment...what will the ultimate result be? Rated T for darkness.


**Bonjour!**

**I guess that means something like good morning :P (It's sunset D:)**

**7:05 PM 4/5/2013 (Yeah it's a border!)**

**GAME OVER**

Two eyes popped open, only to see sheer darkness before them. The place he inhabited- whatever it was- brimmed with the scent of blood, causing him to almost choke. A stream of questions clouded his thoughts as he regained consciousness…

"**Where am I?"**

"**Who brought me here?"**

"**Why?"**

In order to gain some logical answers- though the casualty didn't really care whether they were rational or not-he deciphered that neither inquiring the sheer blackness nor shrieking at the lifeless walls would be of any avail (If you exclude being declared as 'mentally retarded' or escalating his insanity level from the benefits) Choosing the last available-and sane-option, he switched on his flashlight thankfully, only to feel his heart bursting 10 feet in the air. He instantly regretted the decision, wishing that he wasn't even provided a flashlight to rescue him from the wrathful darkness.

There, in an enormous screen before him, was the spectacle of one of his comrades hanging limply, drenched in crimson blood. He gasped, his eyes protruding in terror. Just then, a caped figure appeared in the screen, directing a chainsaw towards his comrade's neck, ready to decapitate the head from the limp body. The scene was imprinted in his subconscious forever, ready to infect him with the most unscrupulous insomnia- if nightmares had much mercy. However, that was the last thing he had to worry about.

"**Hello, my dear victim."** The voice, obviously a computer's greeted him to his imminent demise.

"**It's not like he wanna reveal his (censored) identity!" **He thought as his earlier horror blended with newly-found rage.

"**Do you want to play a game?" **The captor questioned without considering whether his victim will agree or not.

"**I don't wanna play any frikin' games, you idiot!" **He snapped at the screen and regretted his recklessness. **"Oh, great!" **He murmured inaudibly, knowing that infuriating his captor would probably end his comrade's life.

He sighed gloomily, saying, **"Okay ya freak, I'm gonna play your crappy game!" **He scanned his darkened surroundings hastily –the flashlight couldn't provide him a vivid view-in order to locate any route from which he could elope.

The caped gestured with his chainsaw towards him as the voice spoke in venom, **"You have 10 minutes to achieve my orders, otherwise, say your farewell!" **The chainsaw's noise pierced his ears, brandished to murder his comrade permanently and before his eyes.

"**DAMN!" **He cursed his captor, instinctively transforming his metallic arms into his advanced weapons. Only then, he realized that he was chained to the wall. Alas, it was too late for him to perceive that electricity could be conducted through them. Agony and pain dissolved into his earlier terrified rage as electricity shot through his body, travelling across his spine. His gloomy scream resounded in the room, almost shaking the sound-proof walls of his new cell.

"**Now, your mission is to fetch your inconspicuous weapons!" **The voice commanded victoriously. **"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-cough-"** The captor, at the brink of suffocation, kneeled on the ground in agony while clutching his throat. Nevertheless, the simian was so overwhelmed with disconcert and fury that he couldn't gloat at his captor's condition.

"**And by the way,"** The voice began yet again, **"You ought to break free from those chains in 3 minutes, otherwise you will EXPLODE!"**

"**WHAT? Am I hallucinating?" **He asked, overwhelmed with remorse as he knew the consequences of infuriating that (censored) creature.

"**No, I just like torturing people!"** That voice replied as he wished to tear him into zillion shreds.

"**As I've said earlier, you've 10 minutes before witnessing your comrade's unfortunate demise and 3 from witnessing your own!" **After that the horrible image on the screen was replaced by a timer, denoting how many seconds remained.

He attempted to wriggle out of his restraints but neglected his endeavor after being shocked yet again. Not having any time to waste, his eyes sought the key throughout the place and landed on his comrade's body lying limply in a corner. His eyes almost burst from their sockets from shock and worry**. "So **_**that**_** was a recorded video!" **He exclaimed, trying to find the key**.** It was the only thing in the place, except for a bucket of acid.

The timer shifted from its green color to an alarming shimmering shade of red to emphasize danger. Its noisy sound escalated, piercing his ears.

The victim concentrated to perceive the solution and snapped out when his flashlight ran out of power. He saw a glowing neon color on the wall and his mouth fell agape…

"**The key is INSIDE your comrade! I think I'm not the one who would have to kill after all!"**

His breathing hastened that he almost shivered out of fear and surprise. That freak, as he began to refer to him, has probably left his tail unchained so that he could cut through-

His thoughts forbade him from continuing his interpretation…

"**DAMN!" **He cursed yet again, seeing that only 30 seconds were left for his-

He stopped his thoughts from binding him…

-explosion!

Though he would rather die- or explode- without murdering his comrade deliberately, the instinct of survival obliged him to exploit these 30 seconds in something else than regretting his sins or writing his will, as he has no paper, his limbs are chained and Otto wouldn't really enjoy inheriting a bunch of comics and videogames- (1)

_IDIOT! What on Shuggazoom are you thinking of?_

Obviously, this instinct outweighed all the other distraction. Nevertheless, this didn't mean that he would ever consider killing someone-

_Then how the [expletive deleted ;) ] will I break free?_

The inquiry resounded through his entire cranium, forcing him to recall the fact that he wielded the power primate as well. (2) Exploiting this power, he tried to concentrate on breaking free will the least loss. A green formless aura shrouded him, expanding by his concentration.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

The chains binding him exploded instantly but the power primate that he had gathered with care shielded him from his ultimate peril. He descended softly onto the ground without a scratch, grateful for this power.

Suddenly, lights flooded the room, revealing a mechanical hand that appeared from a wall and another hand that bound him from pacing forward. The first hand snatched his comrade swiftly, decapitating the limp corpse before his eyes. Coherence betrayed the simian suddenly as he leaned on the wall to process the spectacle before him. His arms shivered violently while he dared open his eyes to view the terror before them. Had he escaped explosion to perish by a heart attack?

Expecting scarlet blood to ooze from the head and flow onto the floor, he was stunned, yet relieved, to find that the corpse before him was a mere puppet. Still, it seemed so realistic, if blood had cotton as one of its components.

The hands restraining him lightened their grasp then vanished into thin air. He gasped in relief, though he wasn't exactly relieved, and concentrated at the screen that flickered with colors yet again. The timer appeared, indicating that 10 minutes are left.

He opened the hole from which the mechanical and appeared earlier and crawled inside not for his weapons but for his comrade's life.

He shrieked in horror, as if sanity has betrayed him eternally. It appeared to be a torture chamber, with no one but him hanging from the wall and hovering above a puddle of crimson.

"_I gotta be hallucinating!"_

"_Or maybe…" _His terrorized thoughts trailed off for a second until he could process it all.

"_Maybe I'm dead now, and that's my soul!"_

"_Maybe I've lost this (expletive deleted) game and died!"_

"_Maybe my soul is trapped in here forever…..Maybe I'm feigning being alive!"_

_Won't you ever stop saying maybe?_

His sane remnants demanded any deduction, but not a perpetual stream of assumptions.

His eyes seemed as though they were glued to his corpse that he couldn't notice a mirror before him. It reflected everything in the place but _him_. He tried to scream, but voice betrayed his daunted self. He waved his metallic arm in front of his eyes. He saw how glossy his arm was, reflecting everything in the room but him.

"_**I'm dead!"**_

_First thing to be certain of…_

"_**And I wasn't the player! I was the hostage….not anymore!"**_

_And that was the second…_

"_**GAME OVER!" **_It resounded throughout his head, his own voice ready to taunt him for the rest of his life.

_But how were I shocked?_

"_Maybe I was manipulated, having my soul trapped in this unscrupulous game! Like an action figure!"_

"_Maybe I'm not the only toy; the rest could also be playing and watching their dead corpses!"_

"_**THE GAME **__**CAN'T **__**BE OVER!"**_ He released the loudest cry he could muster. Though it only echoed in his head, he leaped forward and heard the timer ringing against his ears.

His head weighted like a 1000 tons, which he clutch while processing what was before him.

Once his vision cleared, he saw his comrade's decapitated puppet on the ground. Perhaps he had passed out, yet his subconscious refused to relinquish the game and leave it undone. The caped figure, along with his comrade and the timer appeared on the screen. He had ten seconds left.

"You-" The voice spoke, but the scene suddenly shifted into the same caped figure appeared holding an incoherent Gibson, saying "have-"

The scene shifted again and went on shifting and showing all his limp comrades at the brink of death, but the sentence never changed. Horror escalated in his heart that he felt his arms quivering and chest burning simultaneously.

"You have ten seconds to-" The final scene appeared as the realization of the entire _game _sunk in his head. He saw _his _limp body being held hostage while the voice spoke its final word, "DIE!"

7…

_It's all fake! _He reminded himself triumphantly.

6…

_No hostages are being held._

5…

_Each of us is playing._

4…

_But the videos used to threaten us got mixed up._

3…

_And I'm not gonna be fooled again!_

2…

_My weapons are still in my hands!_

His hands transformed into giant magnets that hurled an enormous magnetic ball towards the screen that blew it into bits. "Game Over!" He said triumphantly, plastering his signature smirk (3) to his face.

**THE END**

**7:06 PM 4/5/2013**

**AUTHOR'S TOTALLY USELESS NOTE: (Everything is obvious!)**

The protagonist is Sprx (Duh?) and the 1st hostage is Nova's puppet (Mega Duh?)

The captor is SK (That fellow wears a cape!) He did it cuz he was bored :P

Third, *look up* –that did nothing but enhance his eternal glory-

Sprx fainted at "Coherence betrayed the simian…"

The mechanical arms that decapitated the puppet weren't a part of the game. They had to only take it away so that it seems logical to appear in the vid again…the chamber had some sort of glitch which helped Sprx to realize that no hostage was being held.

The deleted scenes were deleted for being too ridiculous. They are no longer a part of the story.

Reviews rock…

**DELETED SCENES:**

First: a funeral constructed itself in his subconscious, along with the spectacle of his whimpering comrades before a grave. He even imagined Nova sobbing soundly and the instant urge of holding her to comfort her overwhelmed him so much that he forgot the fact that he was imagining _his_ funeral!

Second: "So now ya power primate, if you didn't help me, I swear I'm gonna-" The power primate was so infuriated at its wielder that it shocked him instead of the electricity!


End file.
